Alien Lab
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: Sasuke is half alien and Sakura is his scientist.


Alien Lab

The wall was cool to the touch as Sakura Haruno walked down the hall. It was quiet and relaxing. While looking down at her clipboard the next room she had to check was right around the corner, it had the most handsome man in it that she had ever seen in her life. He had jet black hair, kind of spiked up, dark black eyes, at least 6 foot 6, and made like he could out run the fastest runner. He never talked much, but when he did, it was like being in a dream, his voice was so calming, it always made her feel good to be alive.

While turning the corner, Sakura looked to the right and saw threw one of the glass windows. She would have to come back and check on him for he had been in a lot of trouble earlier that day. Sakura took in a breath to catch her bearings then reached in her white doctor coat and grabbed the key card. After she swiped it through the key slot, she turned the door knob and entered. Sasuke was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling before he bothered to look at her. Those eyes just kept getting more handsome by the day.

"Good morning Sasuke, how did you sleep last night?" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing. "Come on Sasuke you know the routine, I have to take a blood sample. So get out of bed you lump." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke grunted in response, but move to where she needed him. She reached into her other pocket and grabbed a syringe. Sakura nodded then looked at Sasuke to give her his hand. He obeyed and she twisted his arm to get a good view of a vane, once she found one she started to pull back on the syringe. After she got her sample, Sasuke took back his arm and covered where it was still bleeding. Sakura looked at where he held his arm and shook her head.

"You better not get any of that on your bed, or else it will burn through and we'll have to get you another bed." Sasuke smirked.

"You wouldn't care, because you my friend wouldn't have to pay for it." Sakura nodded.

"That's true, but I still wouldn't want you to do it."

"Uh." Sakura shook her head then went back to her work. She moved around the room suspecting the walls to find any weaknesses. Sasuke loved to spit at the walls to watch the steam role off, good thing they were acid proof; still they did have weaknesses. If she left them for more than two days without checking there would be about five small holes that would form, not huge holes but give it a few weeks and there would be a hole big enough to fit him through. The lab couldn't afford that, not to mention Sakura would lose her job. She enjoyed looking after Sasuke and everyone else within the lab. Speaking of which Sasuke was probably hungry.

"Listen Sasuke, I need to go get your food, so be good. Do you got that?" Sasuke gave Sakura a look of playfulness then nodded. "Good." Sakura turned and went to leave the room, but Sasuke moved like a flash and was right behind her.

"Do you honestly think that I'll be good?"

"Sasuke, I strongly suggest you stand this close behind me if you want to be terminated." Sasuke smiled.

"You wouldn't do that, and I'll tell you why. Sakura, you enjoy your job and everyone in it, there's no way you would kill one of your own pets." Sakura shook her head in refusal, but Sasuke tapped her left shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You're lying."

"Shut up, what do you know about anything?"

"Your right, I don't." Sasuke stepped away and went back to his bed. Sakura turned the door knob and left. Once she reach outside, she radioed her friend Temari, and told her want happened. Temari was ready to call the camera guy and fire him, but Sakura stopped her. They hung up and went back to their work; Sakura went to the cafeteria to bring back food to Sasuke and Naruto. She went to Naruto first, and handed him bacon and eggs, after he was finished Sakura gathered up his dishes and went to Sasuke's room. She was still nervous from the last little encounter with him, but still wanted to see him. Sakura swiped her keycard again and opened the door. Sasuke was sitting near the wall with his back against it; he looked up at her and smiled.

"That took awhile Sakura, what were you doing, feeding an army?" Sasuke said with sarcasm in his voice.

"No. Naruto just takes forever to finish his meals, speaking of meals, here's yours." Sasuke glanced at the plate Sakura held in her hand and smirked. It contained oatmeal that was probably cold, orange juice that looked out dated, and bread that was old and crusty. He knew what she was up to; she was getting back at him for their little encounter earlier that day. Sasuke was going to play her little game for now, but she wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"So how has your day been going Sakura? Good I hope." Sakura smiled.

"Just well thanks. Now eat up or you'll get none tomorrow."

"That's not fair; this food isn't even worth touching, let alone eating."

"Who cares, it's not like you could get sick from it anyway." Sasuke pouted.

"Why would you do this to me Sakura, I've been good."

"Right, define good." Sakura sat in the chair next to the door, and watched as Sasuke just stared at his food.

"Seriously, do you have anything better?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes I do, here." Sakura handed Sasuke bacon and eggs, then went back to her chair.

"Thanks." Sasuke started to eat the food. Once he was finished he handed Sakura the empty plate then leaned back on the wall. Sakura took the plate and went to leave. "Sakura? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"Forget it Sasuke, I want to do something for you. Now wait here while I go get the T.V."

"T.V?" Sakura nodded then left. When she made it out of the room she ran into Temari.

"You know Sakura; you could have someone go in there with you if you wanted." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but it doesn't bother me." Temari evilly grinned.

"Does that mean you like him?" Sakura blushed a light shade of pink and started to walk away.

"No." Temari's grin became wider with knowing.

"Are you sure?" Sakura's blush turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, I'll believe you. For now…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari just kept smiling and walked away. Sakura shook her head and headed for the media room. Once she walked in she went for the small thirteen inch T.V in the corner. It would be easier to carry along with a movie.

While browsing through some old video's she spotted her most favorite movie when she was a child. Yes he would like this one, she thought to herself while grabbing it. When she got back to Sasuke's room she struggled to get her key card. Shikamaru, one of the other lab assistance saw her struggle and started walking her way.

"Hey, you need some help Sakura?" He came up next to her taking the T.V from her hand.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. So what's the T.V for?"

"Oh, I figured Sasuke had been improving so much in the tests that I thought he would enjoy a movie break." Shikamaru nodded and didn't feel like asking anything more, because Sasuke was her charge, she had helped with his training and knowledge, which he had plenty of.

"Any holes that need to be patched up?"

"No, we're good there."

"Good, cause I was hoping this day wouldn't be a drag, and it's ok so far." Sakura opened the door while listening to Shikamaru talk. It was refreshing to listen to Shikamaru; he was a true friend that would try to help in anything that he could.

"Well thanks again Shikamaru, and see ya later."

"Hey no problem, I just like to help people." Shikamaru handed Sakura the T.V and headed off in the direction he was heading. Sakura walked into Sasuke's room and set the T.V on the dresser next to the door. Sasuke looked up from where he was still sitting on the floor.

"What is that?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked down at Sasuke.

"This is a television, and this is a video, both are required to watch the movie."

"Ok, so what is the movie?"

"_Beauty and the Beast_." Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"What the hell is that?"

"An excellent movie now shut up and let me get these wires in the right place." Sasuke put up his hands in surrender, not wanting to go much further with the discussion they were having. Sakura put in the movie then went to sit on the bed in the corner. Once she got seated an alarm went off.

"Code four all personnel must evacuate immediately, there has been an escape on sector four." Sakura jumped from her chair and headed for the door, Sasuke was there before her and quickly grabbed the key card. Sakura looked at Sasuke with panic in her eyes, and tried to get the key card back, Sasuke was having none of it and left the room way too fast for Sakura to keep up.

"No! Sasuke you have to come back, they're going to exterminate everyone still in the building, including the assistance!" The door flew open leaving its hinges and Sasuke came through. He grabbed Sakura's arm and headed for Naruto's cell. Naruto was at the door panicking until it opened.

"You're saving me?"

"Shut up loser, there isn't time! Sakura what's the quickest way to my mother's cell?"

"Down this hall and to the right, then take a left." Sasuke started down the way Sakura had just explained. Once they got there she was halfway through the wall. Sasuke let go of Sakura and tried to help his mother. With him prying and her pushing, it still wasn't enough. Sasuke transformed in to a mini version of the queen and listened to what she was saying. Sakura and Naruto looked at what was going on in shock. She had never seen him transform into one of them, if they would have had some time she would have liked to take a blood sample. Sasuke let go of the queen and turned toward Sakura, the queen looked at Sakura as well. It looked like she nodded her approval to Sasuke, then went limp. Sasuke looked upon his mother, then turned back to Sakura and Naruto. He grabbed Sakura's hand with his clawed one, and set off. Naruto struggled to keep up, but Sasuke didn't care he turned in the direction of his sister's and attempted to find them.

When they reached the other cages, there was only one left behind, Sasuke released Sakura's hand and went to the one that was on the ground. They were hissing and growling, what was probably words, then the one stopped hissing and went limp. Sasuke hung his head low, then straightened up. He looked to were the others might have went and let out the loudest sound Sakura had ever heard. When he went quiet the others started to pile in, some were smaller, some was larger, it was like being in an alien convention. They all went silent, and Sasuke started to hiss and growl again. Once he finished, he looked toward Sakura and transformed back into his original form.

"Sakura, what is the quickest way out of here?" Sakura still in her daze looked at Sasuke in shock and fear. "Sakura! Listen we don't have time, we have to get out of here!" Sakura was still not responding.

"Sasuke, I over heard one of the doctors saying something about a secret escape route." Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

"Where!?"

"This way, I'll show you!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and picked her up bridal style, then followed Naruto through the hallway. "You know, I really don't like those things!"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Sasuke looked behind them and thought he heard something, the more they moved the more it got louder. "NARUTO GET DOWN!" Sasuke put Sakura to the inside of the wall and Sasuke covered her as best as he could.

The explosion was so sudden, nothing lived. All the remaining aliens was disintegrated. When the scientists decided to go look for any remains for the humans that was missing, they found nothing, but a movie case that had the lettering _Beauty and the Beast _written on it.


End file.
